My Hero Academia: Leyendas
by historiasparacontar
Summary: Izuku Midoriya esta destinado a convertirse en una leyenda, eso es algo inevitable, pero no estará solo, tendrá a sus amigos de siempre de la clase A, junto con lo que parece ser una sorpresa de un valor incalculable para todos. Deku x Uraraka, todoroki x momo entre muchos otros. (Spoilers de manga)
1. Capítulo 0

**Buenas a todos, esta es la primera historia que subo, y tampoco estoy muy familiarizado con el sitio así que pido disculpas por todo, tanto en faltas de ortografía como en los fallos que pueda tener como alguien nuevo en crear contenido. Me gustaría que me comentaran que os parece y que mejoraríais o añadiríais, seria de mucha ayuda.**

**Gracias por pasaros y echar un vistazo **

* * *

"¡No podemos avanzar más, debemos retirarnos antes de que nos alcancen!" Grito lo que parecía ser un soldado bastante agitado a sus compañeros.

Estaban atrincherados, esperando a que llegaran los refuerzos para enfrentar a lo que parecía ser un ejército de villanos, no tenían las de ganar, muchos de ellos estaban heridos, o peor aún, muertos.

"¡Negativo, debemos aguantar aquí lo máximo que podamos!" orden del alcalde rango que quedaba en pie.

"¡Pero capitán, seguir aquí podría ser un suicidio, no paran de avanzar, y uno de ellos puede crear muros de lava!" le expreso su opinión otro de su pelotón. "Por culpa de eso no estamos alcanzando a ningún enemigo".

Él lo sabía, no teníamos muchas formas de sobrevivir, mucho menos las ganancias o enfrentarse a todos ellos con armamento básico militar. ¿Qué ayuda hacer unas personas normales o gente con caprichos menos útiles para la batalla? Nada, no hay posibilidad.

"¿Qué pasara con todos los heridos?" pregunto un médico militar que estaba por allí cerca. "Si nos retiramos ahora no tendremos posibilidades de prepararnos todos, muchos de ellos morirán".

"Es un riesgo que debemos asumir si queremos sobrevivir" respondió de forma fría y sin pensar el soldado anterior.

Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta, que tan mal tenía que estar mentalmente para dejar morir a sus compañeros heridos solamente para sobrevivir. Pero todos sabían la respuesta, no era su estado mental, era una realidad, no podían escapar de allí con la carga de los heridos, los alcanzarían más rápido. Si querían escapar tendrían que dejar a todos los heridos morir allí.

De golpe, el silencio se hizo en el campo de batalla, solo se escuchaba el fuego en los alrededores. Los villanos seguían parados, sin moverse, no había ninguna reacción por parte de ningún bando.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto un herido que no podría ver por estar sentado en el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo, llevamos más de cinco horas luchando sin parar y ahora se paran, no tiene sentido?" arrestaron al capitán.

Un soldado, viendo ese estado de confusión que se había generado, aproveché el momento para intentar escapar de allí lo más rápido posible. La reacción de todos sus compañeros al verlo era como de asombro, pero no por verlo correr, sino porque al rato lo que parecía ser una onda de aire le atravesó el pecho, dejando un agujero lo suficientemente profundo para ver el final de la calle . Todos quedarán sorprendidos por la demostración de poder que algún villano ocasiono, no era normal, es imposible esa potencia de fuego.

Al momento todos los soldados restantes giraron a la zona donde estaban los villanos, dejando una imagen nunca imaginada. Estaban todos arrodillados, no había ninguno que estaría en pie.

"Que está ocurriendo" pensaban todos.

"Mirad al cielo" dijo uno de los soldados, con una voz temblorosa, como había visto al mismo demonio.

Había una persona con traje, levitando en el aire, por encima de todos. Era la representación de la oscuridad en el mundo, ahora ya sabían a porque los villanos se arrodillaban, era su jefe.

"La tradición es algo que no tolero, incluso aunque no sea en mi bando, es algo inaceptable" dijo esa persona en el cielo, con una voz y una presencia que haría temblar incluso el ser más poderoso, pero eso no importaba, porque el más poderoso era él.

"Ya no importa escapar o atacar, no hay posibilidad de sobrevivir, hemos perdido", dijo el capitán a todos sus compañeros que quedaban en pie.

La presencia de ese villano era destructiva, el aire no corría por las calles, te dejaba con el cuerpo frió de solo mirarlo, el corazón no responde como debería, era un dios para los mortales.

"Está bien asumir lo evidente, pero no delante de tus enemigos" dijo mientras empezaba a bajar del cielo.

"Ya habéis hecho suficiente, marcharos todos, el momento ha llegado" ordeño el jefe de los villanos a todas las personas allí.

Los militares no sabían a qué se refería, pero como si fuera una orden de su superior cogieron a todos los heridos que solicitaron comenzar una retirada, no les importaba nada en ese momento, solo querían salir de allí con vida. No solo ellos se marchaban, muchos de los villanos allí presentes también empezarán a correr por todas las direcciones, sabiendo que ni ellos mismos debían desobedecerlo.

"¿Están todos los soldados y los heridos listos para partir?" pregunto el capitán un poco agitado por la situación del momento.

"Faltan unos cuantos soldados más, pero ya podemos empezar a salir de aquí", dijo el médico militar con voz temblorosa.

Cuando el capitán escucho eso agarro todo el equipamiento que tenía y se lo carga más, no importaba la comida o las armas, solo tenía un objetivo, escapar. El capitán se subió a una caja y grito a todo pulmón "¡Ya podemos irnos, corred!", Con eso, todos empezaron a correr sin mirar atrás.

"La verdad" comenzó a decir allí presente el hombre que les ordeno que podríamos "es una lástima que confiéis en alguien que es vuestro enemigo de esta formación" dijo mientras alzaba su mano en el aire y sostenía una esfera que parecía entre fuego y oscuridad

Todos comenzamos a correr más rápido, algunos comenzamos a llorar de la impotencia, otros se quedarán parados mientras esperaban algo que era inevitable. El capitán tenía una cara de ira, no por seguir sus órdenes, si no por lo absurdo que era ese hombre.

"¿Cómo puede tener alguien tantas peculiaridades?" efectivamente, allí parado parado sin hacer nada.

El jefe de los villanos lanzo esa bomba con forma de balón, era lenta, demostrando que no servirá de nada correr, porque en algún momento les alcanzará. Cada vez que avanza se estaba haciendo más grande. Todos se pararon, era el final para ellos.

Todos se giraron en dirección contraria a la del villano, esperando recibir el impacto, deseando que en otra vida no se encuentre con ese ser otra vez. Para sorpresa de todos nunca llego, pero lo que si notaron era una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte, junto con un impacto al otro lado de la trinchera que hicieron.

"Ya está todo bien" dijo alguien con una voz que cualquier persona en el mundo reconocería, junto con su frase característica. Todos al escucharlo se dieron la vuelta, viendo a la esperanza personificada, mientras enviaba esa bola hacia el cielo.

"Porque yo" siguió diciendo el mayor héroe de Japón, considerado el número uno para todos.

Empezaron a llorar, sabiendo que estaban salvados. "¡ACABA CON EL!" Teníamos todos los soldados en coro, no había ninguno que no había dicho dicho. Eran los sentimientos de todos en un solo hombre.

"Por fin ha llegado, All Might" consideró el villano, considerándose el mismo, el creador de la leyenda conocida como el símbolo de la paz

"¡ESTOY AQUÍ, TODO PARA UNO!"

Cinco años después de la batalla

"Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde aquella batalla" habla un señor mayor.

"Siempre que veo este video pienso que muchas cosas podrían haber salido mal" comento un chico de unos catorce años.

Estaban en una casa, sentados en el sofá, mirando un viejo video que tenía el hombre allí guardado, tenía muchos otros, pero ese era el que más sentimientos lleva hacia él.

"Piensa que al final todo salió bien" con una sonrisa, orgulloso del mismo.

"¿Cómo es que tienes esta cinta? Parece algo bastante confidencial" dijo aquel chico con plena confianza.

"Dio la casualidad de que había una cámara por allí grabando todo, cuando el combate comenzó, salió volando y se estropeó. dijo el hombre sentado con total serenidad.

"¿Por qué la puedo ver entonces?".

"¿Por qué eres mi hijo?".

"Por esta vez, te lo compro" acabo contestando el chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

El hombre miro la hora que apuntaba en la televisión, vio que ya era hora de marcharse. Se levanto del sofá y le dio una mochila a su hijo. Después de los dos empezaron a salir de casa tranquilamente como hacen la gran mayoría de mañanas que pueden.

"Que te vaya bien el día" le dijo a su hijo mientras estaba caminando hacia el lado contrario que él.

"Tu procura no meterte en muchos líos, ¿vale?"

"Sabes que es imposible para mí" comento el hombre totalmente relajado.

Miro a los alrededores de la calle para ver que no haya nadie, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y muscular, cogiendo la forma de alguien muy querido por el mundo.

"Sí, no sé ni porque digo nada".

"Pero no temas, porque yo" comenzó a decir con la sonrisa que representa al héroe que está encima de todos los héroes de Japón.

"Estoy aquí" dijeron los dos a la vez, un brillante Todo podría y al lado contrario un desconocido para todos, menos para él.


	2. Capítulo 1

"Deberías rendirte" son las palabras que siempre han estado allí, en lo más profundo de su mente resonando, junto con las palabras de su madre y el llorando por el momento de saber que lo que más quieres ser en el mundo no será posible.

"No me importa no tener un capricho, siempre puedo entrenar para hacerme más fuerte y conseguir mis propios artilugios" pensaba el de forma optimista en medio de clase. Pero más lejos de la realidad, sabe lo que dice eso solo es una mentira para poder ser feliz.

El tan decidido, tratará de salga de la escuela pensara un plan para poder alcanzar su objetivo, no le importará lo que le costara, lo lo conseguirá de una forma.

"Escuchadme todos", dijo el profesor, haciendo que la salga de sus pensamientos.

"Hoy vamos a recibir a un nuevo alumno, así que sean amables" eso último no lo dije con mucho entusiasmo, por un individuo en concreto.

"Me importa una mierda" dijo alguien que estaba sentado en el centro del salón, "solo será un extra más, como todos los demás de la clase", dijo soltando unas pequeñas explosiones de sus manos.

Todos respondieron a un ensayo, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese temperamento explosivo suyo, a excepción de una persona allí, a cada vez que lo tenía así le aterraba la idea de estar cerca.

"Katsuki relájate" le ordeno el profesor, "ya puedes pasar".

Entonces todos se callaron al momento, esperando ver quién es la nueva introducción de la clase. Al entrar vieron a un chico de cabello marrón, con los ojos de color ámbar, vieron una persona fuerte y atlética como Katsuki, pero totalmente diferente en la presencia.

"Hola a todos, me llamo Toshinori Masato, es un placer conoceros" exclamo el nuevo compañero de clase mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Con tan solo haber estado fuera de sí, quien es el pesado, que pena", dijo para sí mismo Masato.

"Me pregunto que quirk tendrá, no puedo esperar para preguntarle" tuvo un emocionado miembro de la clase que se sentaba al final del todo.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedarán mirando a aquel chico nuevo que perdió enfrente, de alguna manera desprendía un aura que te hacia estar tranquilo.

"El no podrá estar en todas las clases ni tampoco estará algunos días" comento el profesor.

"Así es, soy un chico un poco enfermizo" mencionado mientras tosía un poco y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos se extrañaron. No se esperaban que alguien con tan buena constitución pudiera caer enfermo tan seguido. Pero en un mundo donde hay poderes, todo puede pasar.

"Te sentaras al final, al lado de Izuku" señalo el profesor, mientras todos miraban al chico de pelo verde.

"De acuerdo" le contesto mientras se sentaba.

"Tengo la sensación de despreciar una energía de heroicidad como la de All Might" pensó Izuku, "puede que solo sea mi imaginación, lo que importa es lo que tendré que hacer después de la escuela, hoy será un gran día" acabo finalmente esa conversación mental con el mismo.

Masato después de sentarse, se queda mirando a Izuku escribir rápidamente en un cuaderno, no llego a leer del todo, pero se imaginó lo que estaba preparando.

"Creo que si hay alguien interesante después de todo".

Después de clase

"Da un salto desde la azotea y reza para tener un capricho", esas fueron las nuevas palabras que se quedaron en la mente grabadas de Katsuki, su examen de la infancia, o como le llamaba el Kacchan, haciendo que duelan mas que las del doctor en su momento.

Izuku sabia que no lo dijo en serio, o eso pensaba, ya que, el sabía que Kacchan quería ser un héroe mas que nada en este mundo.

"El quiere ser el mejor, no diría estas cosas, no es lo normal en un héroe" estuvo pensando el solo.

Siguió caminando con su cuaderno chamuscado y empapado, un medio rincón por los peces. Lo miro durante un momento fijo mientras lo permitieron.

"No importa los demás, sé lo que puedo conseguir, solo tengo que no mirar atrás", dijo el mismo con una sonrisa en la cara y con la cabeza bien alta de orgullo.

Comenzó a caminar por dentro de un túnel, aun poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Pero para él, no se imaginaba lo que se le venia encima al no mirar atrás por culpa de sus palabras.

En un momento tenia en frente de un villano de lodo, doblando su altura, solo verlo sabias que tenia bastante fuerza como para enfrentarte a él.

El villano se abalanzo sobre Izuku, haciendo que este atrapado dentro de su cuerpo liquido de lodo, mientras entra por dentro de su boca.

"Voy a morir ... ¿Se acabo para mí?" pensaba mientras se quedaba inconsciente.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, podía ver lo que había visto una figura que había visto muchas veces de pequeño, en el video que más le gustaba ver.

"Tranquilo chico" comenzó a decir ese hombre, con una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

"Me ha ayudado mucho al distraerlo" lo último que escucho del antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

Una hora después, encima de una azotea

"¿Puede alguien sin capricho, ser un héroe como tú?" pregunto Izuku, esperando la respuesta que lleva años esperando escuchando, pero finalmente, fue otra.

Todo podría estar sentado en el suelo, después de que su transformación llegue al límite.

"Lo siento chico, pero no puedo ser posible. Los héroes están llegando a sus vidas todos los días. Yo solo puedo estar tres horas con mi cuerpo heroico por culpa de un villano que era igual o más fuerte que tú, no se que seria capaz de hacer alguien sin quirk contra alguien como el "le dijo de forma aplastante".

"Ya veo" con una voz quebrada Izuku, el héroe número uno le había dicho lo que todos piensan, ya no puedes hacer más.

All Might se levanto y mientras se dirigía a la salida de la azotea le dijo "si lo que quieres es ayudar, también puedes ser una policía o bombero, no son trabajos bien vistos, pero siempre será mejor que nada".

Al salir de la azotea, Izuku se quedo un rato parado, allí solo estaba pensando en lo que le habían dicho y en su futuro.

"Que imbécil eres Toshinori" pensaba una persona que estaba viendo todo desde otro tejado, mientras miraba un callejón donde había explosiones.

"Ya no puedo hacer nada" pensaba un Izuku destruido moralmente por las calles, "era algo que ya sabía, pero era mejor escucharlo de un héroe profesional"

Sin querer, fue a la zona de estaba ocurriendo una batalla contra un villano, "ya es la costumbre supongo", Izuku.

Al ver la escena el se congelo, vio el villano de lodo que atrapo All Migth, con una persona capturada. No era tonto, sabia que se libero por su culpa, ayudo sin querer a un villano.

"¡No puede ser!" gritaba mentalmente Izuku, lo mas impactante fue al darse cuenta de quien estaba atrapado allí fue Kacchan. Le miro a los ojos y lo que vino después fue lo que para muchos es llamado, el instinto del héroe.

Salió corriendo, pasando por encima de la barrera de seguridad y esquivando a los héroes allí presentes, cuando llego cerca del villano de lodo, lanzo su mochila con sus cosas hacia el para poder acercarse más, "No tengo quirk y esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer" anoto mentalmente para si mismo. Cuando llego empezó a arrancar trozos de lodo que tenía capturado a Katsuki.

"Que haces aquí" le dijo Katsuki molesto.

"Parecía…. Que necesitabas ayuda" decía un Izuku con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces el villano de lodo ataco a Izuku, pero el mayor héroe de la historia se puso en medio del golpe, recibiéndolo por el mientras le metía un puñetazo lo suficiente mente poderoso como para hacer que el cuerpo del villano se esparciera por todas partes, quedando en trozos pequeñitos.

Cuando el villano fue capturado, le cayo una buena bronca a Izuku por hacer algo tan temerario como eso. Después de eso, le dejaron que se fuera para casa, ya que, después de todo no es un villano.

"Menos mal que al final Kacchan ha sido salvado" hablaba un Izuku para el mismo.

"Espera chico" le grito alguien por detrás.

Se giro para ver de nuevo a All Migth en su modo esqueleto, con cara de estar mas cansado de lo normal.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Izuku.

"Me he portado mu mal contigo joven, en la azotea te dije unas cosas que no deberían de haber sido así, no eran las formas, pero, cuando te vi corriendo para salvar a tu amigo, entonces pensé, ¿Cómo no puede ser alguien como él un héroe?".

En ese momento, Izuku tenía el corazón parado, porque por fin escucharía las palabras que durante tanto tiempo ha esperado.

"Me preguntaste si puedes ser un héroe, mi respuesta es sí, puedes ser un héroe, y yo te ayúdate a serlo, ya que eres digno a tener mis poderes" le dijo All Migth con su mano extendida mientras de ella salía una luz deslumbrante.

Izuku puso cara de sorpresa, ya que no sabia ha que se refería. Cuando All Migth acabo de explicarlo sobre su quirk, el One For All, le pregunto a Izuku, "¿Entonces joven, aceptas?".

El, sin dudar le contesto, "No veo motivo a rechazarlo".

Mientras, detrás de un muro, había un joven escuchando todo lo que decían entre ellos viendo la situación.

"Sabía que era el correcto, ha hecho bien Toshinori" pensaba para el mismo, mientras se marchaba y se tocaba su cabello de color marrón.


	3. Capítulo 2

"Puedes ser un héroe", le dijo All Might antes de que el despertador le despertara, era demasiado pronto para despertarse, sobre todo cuando después tiene que ir a clases.

Siempre que recordaba lo que paso ayer le hacia más feliz de lo que nunca ha estado, pero a la vez no se lo creía.

"El mayor héroe del mundo a dicho que puedo ser un héroe" seguía pensando mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo a la zona donde se encontraría con el que será su maestro durante diez meses.

Cuando llego, vio que el sitio era una playa llena de basura, demasiada basura como para poder ver el mar o el horizonte, eso entristeció un poco a Izuku, pero esto no es la pararía en su entrenamiento.

Se fijo que en medio de la playa estaba All Might en su forma delgada, estaba mirando de un lado toda la basura de allí, mientras leía unos papeles que tenía en la mano. All Might se fijo que en Izuku ya había llegado, le indico que viniera hasta el para hablar.

"Joven Midoriya, veo que ha llegado a tiempo", dijo All Might, con un tono de orgullo al verlo.

"Claro que si All Might, no voy a decepcionarte" hablo feliz Izuku a su héroe favorito allí presente.

Todo Migth le explico la rutina que tendrá Izuku durante los diez meses en los que estará entrenando con él, lo que tendrá que comer, incluso las horas que solo pueda dormir.

"Se que es duro, pero tenemos que hacer que tu cuerpo sea un recipiente perfecto para el Uno para todos" le comento All Might, "¿Qué dices, estas listo?".

Izuku lo intentó todo en un momento, lo duro y difícil que será el mantenimiento de un ritmo tan elevado para alguien tan poco experimentado, pero estaba preparado para esto, era lo que había esperado durante toda su vida.

"Por supuesto" le dijo Izuku, "Tengo que esforzarme más que nadie si quiero conseguirlo".

"Eso es lo que quería oír" le dijo All Might con su gran sonrisa en la cara.

Desde este momento, la vida de Izuku cambió radicalmente, entrenando siempre que podía para poder conseguir lo que siempre había deseado, por muy destruido que estaría, él tenía que seguir hacia delante, no importaba como estaría siempre que consiga su objetivo.

Tres meses desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento

"Vamos joven Midoriya, no puedes rendirte ahora" le dijo All Might a un Izuku que estaba vomitando de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo durante tantos meses.

"No voy a rendirme All Might ... pero no me encuentro bien", dijo un Izuku muy cansado.

"Es normal joven, estás haciendo un ..." comenzó a decir All Might.

"No me refiero a eso, digo que llevamos tres meses y aun así no conozco mucho de ti, no me hace sentir un alumno" le comento Izuku.

El hombre se quedo pensativo sobre lo que le dijo, él tenía razón, no lo estaba tratando como deberían, esas no eran las formas de tratar al siguiente símbolo de la paz, y mucho menos un chaval que le cogido aprecio.

"Tienes razón Izuku, no hemos establecido un gran vinculo" le dijo All Might apenado, "que te parece esto, al séptimo mes, contacta mi nombre y te presento a alguien especial para mi" le acabo de proponer.

Izuku al escuchar eso todo su cuerpo se tensó, "su nombre, su verdadero nombre", Izuku, el no escuchado la otra parte del trato, con tan solo escuchar lo primero ya era feliz.

"¡Trato hecho!" grito Izuku mientras corría para seguir recogiendo mas basura con todas sus energías, "pero no solo lo hago por eso, lo hago por ser alguien como tu en un futuro All Might".

"El definitivamente será un gran héroe" tuvo el héroe mientras imaginaba a su futuro alumno como el mayor héroe que el mundo haya visto.

Siete meses desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento

Mientras que ya había llegado a la playa, All Might estaba aún en casa preparándose para salir para encontrarse con su pupilo.

El día anterior grabó la promesa que le hizo hace cuatro meses desde que tuvo éxito, y sabía que tenía que cumplir, por suerte para él, no estará solo para dar ese paso.

"Estas preparado, hoy necesita un poco de apoyo moral", dijo el héroe número uno mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dando un sentido que estaba nervioso.

"Venga ya" le dijo una voz de que salía de la cocina de la casa, "no puedes estar nervioso, si estas nervioso me haces estar nervioso" le recrimino la voz.

"Perdón" dijo All Might mientras se seguía rascando la cabeza.

La persona que le dijo eso salió para estar preparado para partir junto con el héroe. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo afrontar esto.

"Solo pido que seas amable" le dijo All Might.

La persona de al lado le miro con una cara de incrédulo a su comentario "pero si el ya me conoce" decidió.

Cuando ellos dos llegaron a la playa, pudieron ver a Izuku trabajando con las tareas que se le asignaron.

"¿Quieres que me esconda?" le pregunto a All Might la persona que venía con él.

"De acuerdo, pero estate preparado" le ordeno All Might.

Izuku vio a su maestro bajar las escaleras de la playa, al verlo bajar se acordó al momento de la promesa que le hizo, él podría saber más sobre la persona que admiraba.

"Joven Midoriya, ha llegado el momento que tanto esperabas y ha esperado" comenzó a hablar All Might.

"All Might, si no quieres hacerlo no tienes porque" le dijo Izuku.

"Gracias, pero es algo normal que separa si vas a ser el siguiente símbolo de la paz" finalizo All Might.

Durante un pequeño momento, el silencio y la tensión se notaba en el ambiente, era por una tontería después de todo, pero aún así los dos no se movían por si acaso. El símbolo de la paz se desinflo y volverá a ser la persona delgada que normalmente es.

"Este es mi verdadero yo después de las heridas que me hicieron en aquel combate" comenzaron diciendo All Might, "mi verdadero nombre es Toshinori Yagi, pero mi nombre de héroe es All Might" acabo diciendo.

Entonces Izuku se quedo de piedra, ya había escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte, y su mente comenzó a ajustar las piezas como si se tratara de un rompecabezas muy fácil.

"Toshinori" detectó Izuku aun sin moverse ni decir nada mientras le venía un recuerdo

Flash back

"Hoy vamos a recibir a un nuevo alumno, así que sean amables"

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedarán mirando a aquel chico nuevo que perdió enfrente, de alguna manera desprendía un aura que te hacia estar tranquilo.

"El no podrá estar en todas las clases ni tampoco estará algunos días" comento el profesor.

"Así es, soy un chico un poco enfermizo" mencionado mientras tosía un poco y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Fin del Flash de vuelta

"También tengo que presentarte a alguien" dijo All Might mientras miraba detrás de Izuku.

Izuku se giro de manera rápida, porque ya sabía de quien se refería, cuando se giro vio aquel chico nuevo de la escuela que entro en su clase.

"El es Toshinori Masato, mi hijo" acabo por decir All Might.

"Me alegro verte hoy Izuku" dijo Masato con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, pero solo esta vez esperando la reacción de Izuku al saber esto del mayor héroe de la Historia.

Al cabo de un rato, Izuku solo le salieron unas palabras ¿¡Queeeeeeeee !?


	4. Capítulo 3

Ya han pasado nueve meses desde que comenzó a entrenar con el símbolo de la paz, para el fue un giro muy brusco en su vida: el conocer a su héroe favorito, que le diga que puede ser un héroe, el entrenamiento que le hacia estar en el infierno, y el conocer el mayor secreto de All Might, que no era el conocer su nombre, si no que tenía un hijo.

El día que revelo el secreto All Might, se volvió mucho mas cercano a él y a Masato, no hablo mucho al principio con Masato cuando llego a su clase, pero después se hicieron buenos amigos, en algunos aspectos eran diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos, para Izuku era su primer amigo en mucho tiempo. Ahora que tenia a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo en el colegio le hacia pasar el tiempo más rápido.

Izuku sigue retirando basura de la playa, como la rutina que lleva haciendo durante tanto tiempo, All Might no ha podido ir durante este mes así que venia Masato para ver cómo estaba Izuku. Izuku se estaba dando un pequeño descanso a su cuerpo, hidratándose un poco.

"Ya te falta poco" le dice Masato que acababa de llegar hace poco, Izuku no sabe como lo hace para no hacer nada de ruido.

"Falta poca basura, pero aún me queda mucho camino para llegar a la meta" decía Izuku con la voz un poco apagada.

"Venga Izuku, no te desanimes ahora, has conseguido algo que muy poca gente seria capaz de hacer" intentaba animarlo Masato.

"En realidad recoger basura lo puede hacer cualquiera, y si es alguien con un quirk seguramente lo haga más fácil".

"Tienes razón, pero nadie lo hace, la esta recogiendo alguien sin un quirk, al menos por ahora" le dijo Masato con una sonrisa.

Eso ayudo un poco a Izuku, "tiene razón, cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero nadie lo hace, ni los héroes." pensó izuku.

Se quedaron durante un momento en silencio los dos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pensando en sus cosas, normalmente no necesitaban hablar para estar bien entre ellos.

"¿Por cierto, has visto las noticias?" le pregunto Izuku con entusiasmo.

"Haber si lo adivino, algo sobre héroes seguro" le dijo Masato, ya que sabia algunos de los pasatiempos que tenía Izuku después de tanto tiempo.

Empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba debajo muy rápidamente, "Al parecer ayer apareció un nuevo vigilante en la ciudad, nadie sabe como se llama, derroto a un villano que secuestro a dos personas que iban con su hijo en un callejón. En televisión le han empezado a llamar Dascrow."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Ni idea, las personas que salvo dicen que llevaba una máscara y que la voz estaba distorsionada, como si fuera el canto de un cuervo."

"Que raro" dijo Masato pensando, "¿Qué quirk tenía?"

"No se sabe, dicen que fue todo muy rápido, puede que aumento de velocidad, o ralentizar el tiempo" acabo murmurando de que quirk tenía.

Después de hablar, Izuku empezó hacer sentadillas, seguidas de abdominales y flexiones, no puede estar mucho rato sin hacer nada, cuando falta tan poco para el gran día.

Masato se quedo encima de una nevera que había en el montón de basura, se hecho allí, mirando el cielo, miro abajo para ver a Izuku entrenar de forma enérgica y continuada.

"Serás un gran héroe Izuku" dijo Masato en voz baja.

Izuku logro escuchar un poco lo que dijo, eso le hizo bastante feliz, no solo una persona creía en él, también alguien más.

"Ahora que lo pienso" empezó a decir Izuku, captando la atención de Masato, "no se que quirk tienes, y tampoco se nada de ti antes de que llegaras a nuestro colegio".

"Sobre lo del quirk, ya sabes que no puedo decirlo aún" empezó a decir un poco pensativo, "y lo de mi pasado, no tengo ganas de hablar".

Izuku ya se imaginaba las respuestas. Es un fan de los quirks y quiere saber si tiene alguno, aun que no lo pueda decir, el intenta saber siempre un poco más, pero siempre que pregunta sobre su pasado, ve esa mirada triste rodeada de oscuridad, incapaz de entrar ningún ápice de luz.

"Se tenia que intentar" dijo Izuku, consiguiendo la aprobación de su amigo.

Masato se quedó pensativo, recordando todo lo que vivió antes de llegar a donde esta ahora. No le dio nunca pena mudarse, lo hacían muy a menudo, esta era la primera vez que parecía que se quedarían para siempre. Pero si que recuerda a una persona siempre, la única persona que se acerco a él, la que considero su verdadera amiga.

"Ya ha pasado un tiempo, Seiki"

Flash back

Hace un año

"Masato, seamos héroes juntos" decía Seiki con felicidad.

"Pero puede que no estemos ni en el mismo instituto, o que ninguno de los dos llegue a ser un héroe" le dijo Masato.

Seiki se quedó pensativa, "pues hagamos un pacto, puede que ninguno de los dos sea un héroe, pero con que lo logre uno ya será una victoria" decía Seiki feliz.

"Bueno, es algo que se puede cumplir" decía Masato con una sonrisa.

Ya llegaban al cruce en el que siempre se separaban, seguían hablando sobre el futuro y como se imaginan ellos de héroes, pero ya llego la hora de que sus caminos se separara.

"Nos vemos mañana Seiki, acuérdate de hacer los deberes." Le decía Masato mientras se marchaba.

Seiki se quedo mirando como Masato, se marchaba, vio a su amigo marchar con el atardecer.

"Nunca te olvidare Masato" dijo Seki, Masato lo llego a escuchar, pero pensó que era su imaginación.

Al día siguiente, llego el infierno para Masato, algo que nunca en su vida se imaginaria que podría ocurrir, algo que nunca pensaría que podría llegar a escuchar. Su corazón dejo de latir como si una iglesia dejara de usar las campanas.

"Seiki ha desaparecido".

Fin del Flash back

"Yo tampoco te olvidare, Seiki" se dijo para el mismo sin que nadie lo lograra a escuchar, o eso pensaba él.

Masato sabía que necesitaba alegrarse un poco el mismo, así que vio a Izuku allí parado mirándole, y con una sonrisa zorruna salió por su mente algo para molestarle.

"Dime Izuku, ¿Qué tal con las chicas?" dijo Masato con una mirada picara.

"¿Qu- Que quieres decir?", dijo Izuku con la cara roja y muy nervioso.

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero joven Midoriya" le hablo poniendo tono de All Might.

"Yo no hablo con normalmente chicas, y tampoco tengo ninguna amiga" dijo Izuku aun avergonzado.

"¿Normalmente?" se percató Masato. Izuku sabía el error tan grave que había hecho, se condeno a el mismo a la burla y la humillación constante.

"¿Izuku?" dijo Masato, pero esta vez de forma inesperada con una sonrisa detrás de él, sabiendo el verdadero infierno comenzara ahora.

"El otro día conocí a una chica" hablo muy fuertemente con un color rojo en la cara muy fuerte.

"Y como os conocisteis" le pregunto el que pensaba que era su amigo, pero en realidad solo es el demonio en la tierra para molestarlo.

Flash back

Izuku estaba corriendo, como hace todos los días como parte de su rutina para ser más veloz y conseguir unas mejores piernas.

"No me encuentro muy bien" se dijo para el mismo Izuku.

La visión la tenia muy borrosa, y estaba a punto de caer contra el suelo, pero ese momento nunca llego.

"Debes tener cuidado" escucho decir a una chica detrás de él.

Noto que estaba flotando muy cerca del suelo, "muchas gracias" le dijo Izuku.

"No pasa nada, voy a desactivar mi quirk, así que tocaras el suelo", en ese momento Izuku quedo echado en el suelo, "me tengo que ir, nos vemos".

En ese momento se dio cuenta que era una chica, no le pudo ver la cara, pero vio que tenia el pelo corto y castaño.

Fin del Flash Back

"Ni siquiera sabias que era una chica" dijo mientras se reía Masato.

"Párate ya" dijo Izuku muy avergonzado.

"No te preocupes Izuku, seguro que en un futuro la encontraras de nuevo" le intento animar Masato, "y esta vez ya sabrás que era una chica" acaba de decir mientras reía.

"De nuevo" pensó Izuku.


	5. Capítulo 4

Solo faltaba una semana para que Izuku consiga el One for All y tenga que hacer el examen de admisión, entrenando y haciendo la dieta que le recomendó All Might, consiguiendo un cambio notorio en su cuerpo. Se consideró un poco más fuerte y resistente, pero tampoco mucho más que cualquier otra persona con un capricho, el sabia la gran desventaja que tendrá cuando llegue el momento, eso le aterraba.

"Ya queda poco para el examen" le dijo su madre mientras preparaba la cena, "estoy segura de que estas muy nervioso".

"Como no estarlo mamá, voy a ir hacia la UA para hacer el examen, solo de pensar todas las personas que están allí para hacerlo y con unas peculiaridades increíbles"

Eso le recordó a su madre las posibilidades casi nulas que tenía para acceder, era un hecho que tenía más difícil que los demás, eso era ella le preocupaba, hasta ahora él nunca se había entrenado y nunca se había metido en peleas, o eso es lo que ella piensa.

"Sabes que tampoco pasa nada si no te aceptan en la UA" le dijo su madre para quitarle hierro al asunto.

"Lo se mamá, no pasa nada, sé lo que tengo más difícil que lo demás, pero quiero intentarlo, aunque sea, el poder estar orgulloso de mi mismo" dijo Izuku con un tono melancólico en su voz. Le dolía que su madre no crea en él, pero es normal, cuando el mismo no cree tampoco.

Su madre se percató de que el tema le hizo daño a su hijo, así que cambio de forma rápida, lo único que no quería era dolor para él, sufrió mucho con la peor noticia de su vida.

"¿Qué tal con tu nuevo amigo?" pregunto tranquilamente su madre.

"Muy bien, el me ayuda con mi entrenamiento muchas veces", dijo Izuku con felicidad. "También me enseña a ser de una forma diferente" le acabo de decir.

"¿Cómo que diferente?".

"Es decir, un no verme asustado y un poco más serio, intentar dar miedo" aclaraba Izuku nervioso.

"Te esta enseñando a actuar con la gente".

"Es normal, un héroe tiene que aparentar ser fuerte aun con miedo".

"Tienes razón cariño. ¿Por qué no le dices que venga el día antes del examen a comer?".

"N-no sé, me da vergüenza, es el primer amigo en mucho tiempo en venir a casa".

"No te preocupes, tu pregúntale y ya estás, me gustaría conocerlo después de todo, parece ser un buen chico", le gustaría su madre para que se sintiera bien.

"Tienes razón, mañana le diré" dijo definitivamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los barrios bajos de Kamino, las sombras y la oscuridad que oculta durante tantos años comenzaron a moverse. Nadie se percataba de que el mal llegaría en cualquier momento a sus puertas, tampoco se esperarían que los aviones de un futuro próximo serian hechos en un bar que aparentemente abandonado.

Había dos personas en la sala principal del edificio, un chico sentado jugando a videojuegos con una mano en su cara, y otra persona que parecía una nube de oscuridad sólida al otro lado de la barra del bar limpiando.

"Este juego se está haciendo muy aburrido" dijo el chico sentado mientras jugaba.

"Ya es la sexta vez que lo juegas, es normal que te canses señor Shigaraki" le dijo el hombre allí presente.

"Cállate Kurogiri, y sigue haciendo lo que sea que hagas siempre".

Cuando acabo esa frase, la pantalla que muestra el juego cambia a la persona sentada en un sillón grande, con muchos aparatos médicos conectados a su cuerpo, pero sin poder ver el rostro.

"Tienes que tratar mejor a la gente que tienes a tu lado Shigaraki", dijo el hombre que estaba al otro lado del televisor.

"Maestro" dijo Shigaraki sorprendido.

"Ya va siendo hora de preparar todo para que tu liga de villanos se ponga en marcha"

"Nos pondremos rápidamente a ello señor", dijo Kurogiri con confianza, ya conoció de hace mucho tiempo a su jefe.

"Se que será así, acordaros también de avisarla" le ordeno el hombre.

Shigaraki puso una cara de asco, no le caía bien la persona a la que se refería, pero si su maestro se lo ordeno entonces él lo aceptaría, después de todo se lo debe todo.

"Está bien maestro, se le dirá con antelación"

"Se que será así" aparecerá mientras se apagaba la pantalla del televisor.

La habitación se quedo en silencio durante un tiempo, pensando en lo que tocara hacer ahora. Pero ya lo dejó claro desde hace tiempo, Shigaraki estuvo esperando durante años.

"Kurogiri, llámala y ponla al corriente de todo, ya va siendo hora de mover nuestras piezas"

"De acuerdo señor Shigaraki, pero tampoco se si podrán atendernos ahora".

"Pues que llame después".

Al otro lado de la ciudad de Kamino, en un callejón se estaba cometando lo que parecía ser un intento de abuso por parte de un hombre mayor a una mujer de allí.

"Vamos guapa, te pagare si hace falta, sabes qué nos pasamos bien" dijo el hombre borracho.

"Por favor, déjame tranquila" gritaba mientras lloraba la señora con miedo.

En ese momento del forcejeo, la mujer logró golpear al hombre, pero lo único que hizo fue enfadarle más. El hombre preparo su puño para golpearla, pero nunca llego.

"Las personas como tú me dan asco" dijo la persona que paro el puño de aquel tipo.

El hombre lo que vio era una chica con el pelo blanco, no podía ver su rostro porque tenía una máscara puesta, pero se dio cuenta por su voz y su cuerpo.

"Entonces quieres pasar tu buen ratito", dijo el hombre antes de ser noqueado por aquella chica que llego justo a tiempo.

Le puso unas esposas para dejarlo enganchado en una farola, intentando que las autoridades de la zona lo vean.

"M-muchas gracias, no sé qué podría haber pasado", dijo la mujer asustada.

"No te preocupes, todo término" dijo la chica para que la otra persona se relajara, "llama a la policía para que vengan a buscar y cuéntales lo que ha pasado, yo me tengo que ir".

Comenzó a irse de aquel callejón oscuro, llego a escuchar un gracias mientras se marchaba, eso le reconfortaba, le grabó uno de sus sueños que tenía en mente.

El móvil comenzó a sonar, al ver de quién era un momento en coger la llamada o no, pero al final se decantó por el sí.

"¿Qué quieres Kurogiri?".  
"Ya es hora de prepararnos, ordenes de All for one", dijo Kurogiri serio, al decir lo último colgó.

Eso es la parada durante un minuto entero, pensando en lo que eso significa, y lo que parapara en un futuro. Después puso rumbo a la base de la liga de villanos.


	6. Capítulo 5

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado para Izuku, hoy era el día que Masato iría a su casa, no solo tenía los nervios de que venga por primera vez un amigo a casa en mucho tiempo, si no que al día siguiente sería el examen de admisión de la UA.

Izuku estaba caminando para casa con Masato, no tenía ganas de hablar, estaba demasiado nervioso como para entablar una conversación con el ahora mismo.

"¿Te encuentras bien Izuku? Normalmente eres callado, pero no tanto" le dijo Masato extrañado.

"Me da un poco de vergüenza que vengas a casa, no traído a ningún amigo aparte de Kachan, pero de eso hace muchos años" contesto Izuku triste, recordando los tiempos en los que eran más pequeños y no se manifestó el quirk de Katsuki, cuando aún le podría decir amigo.

"No pienses en el pasado, piensa en el ahora, ya no estás solo, tienes un amigo" hablo Masato con una sonrisa en la cara.

Esas palabras consiguieron animar un poco a Izuku, no era solo las palabras, era Masato en general, cada vez que hablaba o sonreía era como ver el símbolo de la paz delante de él, estaba destinado a ser un héroe, de los mejores.

Por otra parte, al decir esas palabras, Masato grabó lo que él nunca pudo olvidar, el dolor a la perdida de alguien querido y las palabras que siempre le perseguirán "Nunca te olvidere", destruyendolo poco a poco por dentro.

"En realidad soy un hipócrita si lo que él dijo a Izuku no puedo aplicármelo a mí mismo", declaró Masato un poco apenado.

"¿Tú también aras las pruebas mañana?" Le pregunto Izuku a Masato sacándole de su trance.

"Pues ahora que lo dices" comenzó a decir Masato "no estoy seguro la verdad".

"¿Es que no quieres ser un héroe como All Might?"

"Si que quiero, pero ya veré lo que hago, aun me queda tiempo, pero quien sabe la verdad"

"Yo creo que debes ser un héroe, tienes todo lo necesario para ser un héroe, incluso transmitir la misma confianza que All Might".

La conversación acabo de golpe, ya habían llegado a los apartamentos de Mustafu, donde vivía Izuku con su madre, lo que significaba que se de nuevo nervioso a más no poder. Empezaron a subir escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, no le temblaba la mano, "tú puedes" resolver Izuku para sí mismo. Después de dos intentos para colocar la llave dentro de la cerradura, abrió la puerta, dejó ver el interior de la casa de los Midoriya.

"¡Ya estamos en casa mamá!" anuncio Izuku para que su madre supiera que habían llegado.

Cuando entraron a casa, se dirigieron los dos al salón. Allí estaba la madre de Izuku sentada esperando a que llegaran. Masato vio a una mujer bajita, con el pelo negro, pero tirando a verde como Izuku.

"Mamá te presento a Masato, Masato te presento a mi madre", dijo Izuku con unos nervios notorios.

"Encantado de conocerla señora Midoriya" habla Masato con el aura que le caracterizaba.

Es en lo primero que se fijó Inko, la sensación de bondad y tranquilidad que transmitía, todas las dudas que tenía sobre él se despejaron al verle sonreír y hablar con tanta naturalidad, ella podría apostar a que llegara a ser un héroe.

"Por favor llámame Inko" le dijo Inko rápidamente para que no notara que estaba estudiando. "Izuku me ha dicho que sois buenos amigos".

"Mamá por favor" le reprocho Izuku a su madre.

"Perdona, vamos a comer, ya está todo preparado", dijo Inko.

Tanto Izuku como Masato asintieron en aprobación, sobre todo Izuku, que después de entrenar tuvo mucha hambre. La conversación entre los tres fue muy bien, Masato se dio cuenta que Inko era una muy buena persona, tanto como Izuku.

"¿Tú también quieres ser un héroe Masato?" Inko

"Me gustaría mucho, el poder salvar a la gente y ayudar a los demás es lo más me gustaría" hablo Masato con un poco de ilusión en su voz.

Esa respuesta le gusta a Inko, era por el mismo objetivo que el de su hijo, el poder ayudar a los que necesitan.

"¿Y de dónde viene el querer ser un héroe?" siguió preguntando.

En ese momento, Masato se presiona, no por las preguntas, eran unas preguntas sin ningún tipo de mal, lo que más le molestaba era el tener que hablar de cosas que no quería.

"En realidad viene un poco por mi padre, ya que es un héroe, es un poco el seguir sus pasos, y por otra parte por una promesa" contesto con total sinceridad.

Inko se dio cuenta que lo último que dijo lo hizo con un tono de voz diferente, como el de una persona que perdió a alguien importante.

"¿Y quién es tu padre?" pregunto para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Tanto como Masato como Izuku se tensaron, era una pregunta demasiado directa, Izuku sabe que no puede hablar de él a cualquiera, ya que el apellido de Masato revela el nombre de All Migth, haciendo que todos los villanos pusieran como objetivo sus seres queridos.

"Mamá no creo que se-"

"Mi padre es todo migth" interrumpió Masato, dejó a Izuku parado sin decir nada.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato, la información que acaba de revelar se seguía procesando. Izuku ya lo sabía des de hace tiempo, pero no tenía la posibilidad de soltar la información tan fácilmente. Para Inko es otro caso, el nuevo amigo de Izuku era el hijo del alcalde ídolo que tenía el mismo.

"Seguramente pensara que estoy mintiendo", Masato para el mismo mirando a la madre de Izuku con los ojos cerrados, con cara de pensar.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido" expreso Inko emocionada, tanto Izuku como Masato se sorprendieron, "antes cuando te había visto, me dio la sensación de ver a alguien resplandeciente, capaz de hacer el bien, y es normal cuando tu padre es quien es" .

Masato estuvo feliz de ver la reacción que tubo Inko ante tal anuncio, nadie puede digerir que el héroe número uno tenía un hijo.

"¿Por qué lo que has dicho, pensaba que no lo podías decir?" pregunto Izuku a Masato.

"En realidad no podría, pero yo he dicho que todas las clases de migración en la UA, y la información de quien soy no se podrá ocultar mucho más, lo que cambiará será mi apellido para no revelar como se llama en realidad".

"¿Y cómo te apellidaras?"

"Masato Migth" dijo un poco avergonzado, "no es muy original y sobre mí da vergüenza, pero es lo que hay".

Después de ese momento seguí hablando como si nada, Izuku estuvo feliz, al final todo lo que pensaba que podría llegar a pasar no paso, podría decir orgulloso que seguirían siendo amigos durante mucho más tiempo, sus preocupaciones se fueron y gano más confianza en el mismo Inko también estaba muy feliz, de que por fin le pasara algo bueno a Izuku, de que tenía un verdadero amigo, y que sabía que no le fallaría nunca.

"Izuku, acuérdate de descansar bien para mañana", dijo Masato mientras se preparaba para salir por la puerta, "ha entrenado mucho para que no estés a tu máximo rendimiento".

Izuku asintió, no podría fallar ahora, sobre todo cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que siempre ha querido.

"¿Nos veremos mañana al final?" supuestamente Izuku.

"Seguramente si, tu tranquilo y descansa" le aconsejo y recomendó. "Ha sido un placer señora Midoriya, su comida estaba deliciosa".

"El placer es mío y vuelve cuando quieras, esta también es tu casa"

Masato feliz les lanzo una sonrisa a las dos personas allí presentes, demostrando toda la confianza que tienen con ellos, dándoles esa sensación de calidez que solo los mejores tienen que hacer con un simple gesto.

Los Midoriya vieron cómo se marchaba aquella persona que tan bien les vino. Izuku se fue directo a su habitación para descansar y recapacitar sobre el examen de mañana, en cambio Inko salió por la puerta para buscar a Masato, tuve que preguntarle algo que era muy importante para ella, por suerte, Masato solo estaba en la zona de las escaleras

"¡ESPERA!" Grito Inko a Masato.

"¿Señora Midoriya?" pregunto extrañado, no sabía que podría buscándole.

"Tengo una pregunta muy importante para mí" hablo claramente.

"Si se puede contestar lo hare con gusto"

"¿Puede Izuku llegar a ser un héroe?" pregunto Inko con un tono de voz triste.

Masato sabía el porqué de la pregunta, era normal, se preocupaba por su hijo y sabe que Izuku no tiene ningún peculiar, lo que pasa es que ella no sabía el poder que mañana recibiría Izuku.

"Por favor, necesito saber si puedes conseguir, y ser el hijo de quién eres sabrás mejor que nadie la respuesta"

"No será un héroe", comenzó a decir Masato girado a ella, eso a Inko le comenzó a romper por dentro, pero vio que de golpe Masato se giró para dejar ver el aura que tanto le caracteriza, la de una persona que con solo estar con el sabrás que todo estará bien, "será el mejor de todos"

Inko se puso a llorar, estaba viendo como Masato se giraba para seguir bajando las escaleras, "muchas gracias" dijo Inko por la respuesta antes de que se marchara.

Después de un buen rato, Inko regresó a una casa para poder descansar de ese momento que había tenido tan doloroso y gratificante a la vez. Vio a Izuku de pie en el salón esperando a que volviera, Izuku estaba sorprendido de ver a su madre con la cara roja de haber llorado y eso le preocupo un poco. Inko se acercó y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su hijo, dándose cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba musculoso y marcado por todo el entrenamiento que había recibido para el gran momento.

"¿Mamá?" pregunto Izuku preocupado por el comportamiento de su madre.

"Lo conseguirás Izuku, serás el mejor de todos", dijo su madre aun con lágrimas en los ojos.


End file.
